shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno
"Woof!! . . . Woof!! Woof!! . . . . . . ROOOOOAR!!!!!!" - Inferno is the last of the Revenant, which were once a vast and powerful species of dragon, said to only be in myths. They were told of as bed time stories to keep the children in their bed's, as a darkness based dragon, they would only hunt at night. Hence why the parent's would tell their children about them as bed time stories. Inferno is the youngest and presumably the last of the revenant. However, if he is able to find a female, the probability of repopulation is highly probable. As a young dragon, Inferno was left on Blade Island by his parent before she had died of age. He was later on found by Luna D. Caprio, a villager from Bastocashi Village. The two formed what is called a soul link in her village and became almost like kin. Inferno has never left her side, and has been made famous because of how protective he is over her. His most incredible feat was the defeat of Galaxy Blade's pet Rex, who is predominately known as one of the strongest animal's in the World Government, however the fight between them was merely training, as Galaxy would often have Rex train the villagers and their animal kin to fight so that while the blade's were away, their island would be well defended. Inferno like his kind, have the inept ability to sheathe and unsheathe their own teeth. Giving him the epithet for the fact he appears as a toothless dog, but is able to spontaneously unsheathe his teeth and bite them, giving the appearance of a toothless animal. He spends the majority of his time in full zoan, as his species were hunted down for their power and scales, it is better and safer for him to stay in zoan, where he can not be recognised and he cannot harness his full power. The irony being that Inferno is the first Zoan consumer that uses the Zoan to limit themself, and the first consumer who is actually stronger than their zoan form. In a weird way the Zoan form Inferno takes is a Chibi version of the dog. Inferno now currently sails the now randomly sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, he is the Pet of The Skyline Pirates serving underneath Nova Blade and is currently the 1st mate under the ???? Division. Appearance Inferno’s full dragon form is an inspiring sight with his sleek but muscular frame giving him an almost regal appearance. Even the minor details of his appearance seem to give testament to his nobility; with deep jet black scales that seem to draw in the light around them, bright shining eyes which give testament to his keen mind, slim tapered wings that appear as if they should always be in motion. All of these factors combine to give the impression that Inferno is more than your average beast. Inferno’s time in training made his considerable strength visible to all who look upon him, having carved the fortitude into every sinew giving his body perceptibly chiselled form. His long tail, which provides more than simple balance for when his is upon the ground, has grown into an aerodynamic profile and has smaller almost decorative wings protruding from its sides. What will catch the attention of both Inferno’s allies and victims. Most oftenly noticed are his great dragon claws, their glimmering granite like lustre make them seem menacing when performing even the simplest of tasks. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Pirate Category:Pet Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:New Horizon!